Internet of Things IOT, as an important part of the emerging high-tech industry, has become one of the key technologies used for responding to economic crisis and revitalizing the economy in the worldwide. The IOT service may be widely applied to many industries, including vehicles, electricity, finance, environmental protection, petroleum, personal and corporate security, hydrology, military, fire, weather, coal, agriculture and forestry, elevators, and so on. It is expected that the Internet of Things service will quickly enter into many industries, the number of its users will grow rapidly in the next few years. It is expected that at the end of 2015, China's domestic Internet of Things industry will reach 750 billion. The Internet of Things applications will become one of the core applications in the long-term evolution LTE and the fifth generation 5G communication technologies in a number of years, and have broad development prospects. Currently, in the application types of the Internet of Things service, for some applications, the terminal requires that only a specified range of subscriber cards can be used; for some other applications, the subscriber cards are required to be configured to specified terminals; and for still some other applications, it is required that the specified range of terminals may match subscriber cards with specified identifications, which are all related to the binding issue between the terminal and the subscriber card. Currently, there are many binding schemes in the market. The mainstream solutions are as follows: 1, the scheme of the network side authenticating, the scheme needs to add an equipment identification register EIR in the terminal, and according to the International Mobile Equipment Identifier IMEI information, the EIR register is configured with white, black and gray tables. During a network interaction process of the terminal, the mobile switching center MSC and the visiting location register VLR request the terminal for the IMEI and send it to the EIR, the EIR compares the received IMEI with the white, black and gray tables, and sends the result to the MSC or the VLR, so that the MSC or the VLR decide whether to allow the terminal entering into the network. This scheme requires to add additional equipment investment at the network side, and there is a signaling interaction operation with the network, which virtually increases the channel occupancy of the air interface and makes the implementation process more complicated. 2, the scheme of the terminal proactively authenticating, the scheme is also widely used, there are several types of typical locking card, locking network and smart card binding: locking mesh, locking subnet, locking operators, collaborators binding, etc. For example, the Chinese patent entitled “A Method and Apparatus for Implementing and Removing a Binding of Terminal Equipment and Subscriber Identity Card”, application No. 200710106103.6, is a representative of such implementation scheme. The implementations of these types of schemes are substantially similar, that is, by developing a corresponding authentication code at the terminal, and interacting with the Subscriber Identity Module SIM card/Universal Subscriber Identity Module USIM card, reading information of the file specified by the SIM/USIM card and comparing with the authentication code at the terminal, the locking or binding of the SIM/USIM card and the terminal is realized. Although the realization of the second scheme is simpler than that of the first scheme, the corresponding unlocking (unbinding) and locking (binding) operations are needed to be performed at the terminal, therefore, the second scheme is very tedious to use; moreover, once blocked (bound), the user cannot use the terminal in other operator networks, resulting in very poor user experience and a waste of resources. With the development of the Internet of things technology, the existing smart card binding technology is far from satisfying the binding and locking requirements between the M2M Equipment and the subscriber cards in the Internet of Things, and many Internet of things applications also have higher and higher requirements on the binding security of the terminal and the subscriber card.